


Hold On - Ishimondo

by ishimondoz4zrealz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Bullying, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Owada Daiya Lives, takaaki is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimondoz4zrealz/pseuds/ishimondoz4zrealz
Summary: “ Despite the sirens that wailed just outside of the house, Mondo couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ear. ”
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the sirens that wailed just outside of the house, Mondo couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ear.

This shouldn't of happened.

He should've never had to experience the unusual emptiness from his best friend's desk that morning.

He should've never had to experience that gut feeling that something was wrong.

He should've never had to experience the panic in his chest when he had to kick down the locked bathroom door.

And he sure as hell should've never had to experience the feeling of holding Kiyotaka Ishimaru's unconscious body.

He didn't have to look too deep into the scene to know what happened. There was a small green bottle, nearly empty, tipped over on the tiled bathroom floor. A few white pills were scattered around it. There wasn't a lot. The rest were somewhere else.

Mondo was a junior in high school. He was only seventeen.

So he should've never had to experience the feeling of his best friend's unmoving body being taken away from him by a paramedic.

There was yelling all around him, probably a mix between instructions, precautions, and codes into walkie talkies.

Mondo couldn't hear a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_ He’d seen enough.  _

_ Mondo Owada didn’t look back on his way out of the gym. He hadn’t told anyone he was leaving. It didn’t matter. He rushed out into the hall. He was getting out of here. _

_ It started simple enough. Hope’s Peak was holding a homecoming dance as it had done every year, and Mondo’s friend group had convinced him to go. Finding a date was simple. He wasn’t unpopular and he was good looking. That’s all that mattered in these situations. Who needed personality? _

_ He asked Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate pop sensation. He admired her for her good looks, and that was about it. They hardly spoke to each other anyways. Despite that, she seemed thrilled and accepted his invitation, and that was that. They were going as each other’s date. _

_ The night had gone fine, beginning with Mondo’s unexpected confidence in his formal attire. It wasn’t what he was used to, but it looked nice on him. It helped make a good impression with Maizono’s parents as well. He even substituted his motorcycle for his brother’s truck, and his usual pompadour was slicked back. He stumbled on a few formalities here and there, simply forgetting to open doors for her and accidentally raising his voice out of nervousness, but he felt like he was doing good nonetheless.  _

_ Now, he didn’t feel too confident in that. He lost her for a moment as the two talked with their separate friend groups. He just finished telling his own about how well dinner had gone when he turned to see her chatting with Leon, one of the guys in his own group. She giggled at whatever the red head told her, just as she did in her and Mondo’s conversations that same night. He felt he needed to do something, so he left to go get her some punch.  _

_ They were gone when he came back. He suddenly felt alone, despite the presence of his other friends. He searched for them. It didn’t matter which he saw first, red hair or deep blue hair. He just wanted to find them.  _

_ He found them together, as he expected. They joined together as a slow song came on, and they began to sway back and forth. He watched from a distance, the hand holding the cup going numb. He nearly dropped it.  _

_ He thought he was doing good. He really did.  _

_ He was angry. Angry at her for leaving him. Angry at Leon for betraying him like this. Angry at himself for getting his hopes up once again.  _

_ That’s the events that led to his current state. He discarded the cup in the first trashcan he could find, and already began undoing his jacket. He was going to go through the back exit so nobody would see him and begin to question.  _

_ Of course this meant he had to go through a series of halls. It was only Sophmore year, yet he knew these halls well. Nothing caught his eye in particular. His mind was dead set on getting to the truck so he could go home and forget this all happened.  _

_ He was going to take a night ride on his motorcycle and maybe drink a little booze. That would help. He didn’t need emotions. He was so close to the exit now.  _

_ “You’re in a rush.”  _

_ The hell? _

_ Mondo hadn’t noticed the figure standing a few feet in front of him, leaning against the wall by the boy’s bathroom.  _

_ Not the fucking hall monitor... _

_ He stopped for just a moment to stare at him. He wouldn’t say his presence scared him, but it was unexpected.  _

_ Mondo didn’t know his name. He just knew him as “the hall monitor”. He had never spoken to him besides one sided conversations where the kid would scold him for going against school violations.  _

_ He was annoying.  _

_ Mondo couldn’t check the time on his phone during class without receiving a glare from those piercing red eyes. Yet Mondo would simply roll his eyes, mumbling an insult without receiving a response.  _

_ His presence here pissed him off more than ever. He was so close to the exit.  _

_ “Whadaya ya want kid? I’m leavin’ obviously.” The other male simply shrugged.  _

_ “I’m not stopping you, am I?” He stared at Mondo with his usual expression.  _

_ Mondo noted that point. He wasn’t stopping him. Why had he even stopped? He began walking again, but only took a few steps before turning to him again.  _

_ “Why are you back here? Shouldn’ ya be monitorin’ the gym. Crazy stuff happens at these dances ya know?”  _

_ The hall monitor stood from his leaning position.  _

_ “I should ask you the same thing. Why are you leaving through the back exit?”  _

_ “I asked you a question first!”  _

_ They stared at each other for a moment before the other male lifted his sleeved arm, holding up a hand.  _

_ “Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”  _

_ Mondo stared at the pale hand. He questioned a lot of stuff right now. Why was he still here? Why was the hall monitor here as well? Why did he feel a little better as a small smile lifted to the usual stern face of the boy in front of him?  _

_ “Mondo Owada...” he told him as he shook the smaller hand.  _

_ The night took an unexpected turn of events when the two found themselves sitting on the steps of the porch right outside the exit.  _

_ “I’m aware my presence isn’t wanted here, Owada. Homecoming is supposed to be fun. We’re still in a school environment, yes, but nobody’s education is at risk.”  _

_ This was the most he heard the prefect talk. It surprised him a bit that he was telling Owada, a delinquent, this out of all people. To be fair, the biker did stick himself in this situation. _

_ “But you’re hear anyways. So why are ya sittin’ alone in the back of the school. That’s kinda creepy.” Mondo leaned his face into his palm, his elbow rested on his knee. This shouldn’t take long, yet he found himself getting comfortable. _

_ “Well, I will say it sparked my entrance, the thought of being at school without having to worry about my duties as a hall monitor. I thought it would be different, but seeing all of our classmates do such...immoral things...It took a lot not to remind them the consequences that could occur. As I stated, I did not want to take away from their homecoming night experience, so I simply left the gym. It was quiet in the back.” _

_ He turned to Mondo now, lifting a hand that was rested on his knee. _

_ “I cannot see the appeal in replacing one’s drink with alcohol, yet there was only smiles on everyone’s faces. Perhaps I just don’t understand.” _

_ Mondo shrugged, keeping his gaze on the street lights on the distance.  _

_ “It’s one of those things ya just have to be in the mood for I guess. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just...fun.” He turned to the other male who was messing with some feature on his own tux, that was very similar to Mondo’s.  _

_ “Fun, huh?” It came out as a mumble. “I suppose we have difference in the things we find thrilling.” This made Mondo drop the hand on his face back to his lap. _

_ “Well, whataya find fun?”  _

_ A moment of silence came before the moral compass shrugged.  _

_ “I do enjoy hearing my father’s stories about his job. Being a police officer, he encounters a lot of odd things. Though, I worry for his safety.”  _

_ Mondo chuckled a little at his response and received a pout.  _

_ “Is something funny about that?”  _

_ “Just wasn’t the answer I expected.” _

_ “...What did you expect?” _

_ “I figured ya found doin’ homework fun or somethin’. Just seems like it, you bein’ the ultimate moral compass an’ all.” _

_ Kiyotaka tilted his head slightly. He stayed silent for a moment, turning his gaze from Mondo to his knees. Then he perked up.  _

_ “I apologize! I did not mean to make this conversation all about me. What a very self centered thing for me to do.” His face showed visible distress.  _

_ “Kid, really, it’s okay. I asked, remember?” That caused Kiyotaka to ease up a little.  _

_ “Well, what about you? Why were you leaving?”  _

_ Mondo didn’t want to explain his situation. It would make him seem weak. He wasn’t weak.  _

_ Yet talking to this guy wasn’t all too bad, and it cleared his mind of his original reckless thoughts. He found himself telling Kiyotaka about the series of events that led to his attempt at departure.  _

_ “I see. It upset you to the point where you decided it would be best not to see it.” The Ishimaru spoke in a happier, more relaxed tone. “It seems as though our situations are similar, Owada!”  _

_ Owada smiled at the new tone. Venting about his situation made him feel better about it, and it seemed the same for the other.  _

_ They continued to talk about other things. He admitted a lot about himself, from his desire to be a carpenter, to his overbearing love he had for animals. He also found out a few things about Kiyotaka. Everyone at the school knew that Kiyotaka’s was the grandson of the infamous prime minister, Toranosuke Ishimaru. What they didn’t know is that Kiyotaka’s ultimate came from the desire to save his last name. He just wanted to prove that he wasn’t a bad guy, and that he put in work for his accomplishments.  _

_ Mondo also learned a bit from his mistake of calling Taka a “genius”. Kiyotaka’s reaction wasn’t a good one. He explained that his grandfather was a genius who didn’t work for anything. He lived a lazy life, and Taka refused to follow his footsteps. _

_ Their chat came to an end once they noticed a few cars passing by. Taka checked his watch. _

_ “Looks like the dance has ended.” He even sounded upset. Even though Mondo was exhausted, he would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to continue talking, but Kiyotaka was already standing up. He offered his hand to Mondo and helped him up.  _

_ “I do apologize. You were trying to leave and I held you back way longer than I should have.” _

_ “Don’t ya remember? I stopped to talk to you. Not the other way ‘round. If anything, it’s my fault.” _

_ Kiyotaka smiled up at him.  _

_ “I’m glad I understand you more. I really enjoyed our talk!” He rubbed the back of his head and looked away. “Perhaps we could talk more often?” _

_ Mondo gave him a simple smile.  _

_ “I’d like that.” _

_ They continued their talk as they left to the parking lot, Mondo going as far as to walk Taka to his own car.  _

_ “You’re not as bad as people make ya seem, ya know?”  _

_ That didn’t seem like the right thing to say. Taka’s smile dropped a little, but he replaced it quickly.  _

_ “I’m very glad you think so. I actually enjoyed tonight a lot! I’m very happy right now!”  _

_ Mondo chucked at the enthusiasm and ruffled Taka’s black hair.  _

_ “Drive safe, kid.” Mondo turned and began towards his own truck. _

_ “Yes, you as well. I’ll see you at school on Monday, kyodai!” _

_ Mondo stopped and turned his head.  _

_ “Kyodai?” He smirked at him. “I like it.”  _

~~~

A steady pace of beeping was the only sound in the room. At first it annoyed Mondo, the beeping. Yet once he realized why it was there, he learned to love it. 

It meant Kiyotaka was still alive. 

Mondo was very grateful for that. Taka would’ve been proud of him for thinking in such a way. Mondo wanted to hear him say it, but Taka’s eyes remained shut and his body stayed unmoving.

He flinched as the door opened, turning to the young nurse who was carrying a small bag of clear liquid. Mondo recognized it as the same stuff connected to the IV. She gave him her usual timid smile.

“Hello, Owada. Nice to see you again.” He’d been here every day since Taka was admitted. Of course she’d recognize him.

“Hi, Mikan.” He stayed looking at 

his friend’s still face, begging for any sign of movement as Mikan began replacing the contents attached to the IV. He always thought he saw movement in the still face, but he never did. It was just his imagination, yet it gave him hope. 

The nurse finished and threw away the almost empty bag. She stood a distance from the bed as she, too, watched her patient. They stayed in silence for a while before Mikan walked to the bed. She touched his pale arm and gently stroked it. 

“Hang in there for us, Ishimaru.” Her voice was quiet as usual. Mondo cocked a brow at the words and sat up a little. Mikan looked at him with a small smile. “W-Why don’t you try talking to him? He c-can hear you, you know?” She lifted her hand and gathered her belongings before leaving them alone again. 

_ So he can hear me... _

Mondo touched his arm as Mikan did. He rubbed his thumb gently on the skin. 

“Hey, buddy.” He didn’t even know where to start.

He waited, almost expecting a response. It felt like he was talking to himself, yet if someone walked in, he wouldn’t care. He needed Kiyotaka to realize he was here.

“We all miss ya, you know...Things are weird at school now. The halls are more quiet now, even though you’re not there to stop the chaos. Classes too. I’d say you’re probably worried about missing all these assignments, ‘cause that’s just somethin’ you’d worry about, even in this state, but you’ll probably catch it all up within two days anyways.” He snickered and moved his hand to run his fingers through the messy black hair. 

“Wish I was more like you when it came to that stuff. My grades aren’t all that good right now...I’m tryin’ though. And I’mma try harder so I can make ya proud. I mean it.”

He stopped moving his hand and put it back on his lap. He sighed, wanting to hear Kiyotaka say something, anything. 

“Sorry I couldn’t stop ya, Kiyo. I wish I got there sooner. Maybe if I had we’d be somewhere else, like riding on my bike or somethin’, you yellin’ at me to slow down like always.” He smiled at that. “I drive a little slower now thanks to you, so you don’ have to worry.” 

He realized what he was saying and smirked. 

“You really changed me, Taka. I guess I never realized it before.” 

It was true. Mondo not only drove slower and promised to try harder with school, but he was less violent, and he thought about his actions before he did them. As bad as he wanted to cut loose on the other students, as bad as he wanted to beat the people who did this to Taka, he knew that’s not what the prefect wanted. 

Mondo cared about him enough to grant him those wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “We still hangin’ out after school?”  _

_ Mondo couldn’t see Taka’s face until he shut the locker door, adjusting his books in his arms where they fit more comfortably.  _

_ “Of course, Kyoudai!”  _

_ Mondo stood from his position, leaning onto the beige lockers, his hands in the pockets of his school slacks that he hated oh so much. They weren’t as comfortable as his usual attire.  _

_ The two made their way to their first class, which they had together fortunately.  _

_ “So what were ya thinkin’ of doin’?” _

_ “Well, we could grab a bite to eat like always, but maybe we could eat it in the park today. It is rather nice outside today.” _

_ Mondo glanced down to his friend as he spoke, seeing his smile. That was one thing about Kiyotaka that really made him stand out. He had a smile so precious that could melt the heart of many. His big red eyes accompanying it along with his characteristic brows also added to his personality.  _

_ Taka was just...Taka.  _

_ Mondo remembered last year, that homecoming night they met. Before that night, he had never seen the prefect smile. His face always looked stern and concentrated. Something had changed since then though. Mondo knew it was result of having a new friend. He took pride in the thought that the hall monitor was able to ease up around him.  _

_ Taka explained it once, doing so hastily. He only said he made him feel safe before substituting the subject to talk about schoolwork. _

_ That thought always lingered in the back of his mind in times like these. It boosted his ego. _

_ These enjoyable times always contained a parasite though. This specific parasite was the stares and whispers of the rest of the students. Neither of them had to look to know it was happening. The stares weren’t directed towards Mondo though.  _

_ They were towards Kiyotaka Ishimaru, quite possibly the most talked about student at this high school. Mondo just so happened to be in the line of fire of those stares.  _

_ Everyone knew about the Ishimaru family. Of course they did. Kiyotaka’s grandfather was the prime minister before being permanently removed. He was a terrible man who did terrible things. He was corrupt. Some of what he did went unsaid, even between Mondo and Kiyotaka, but everyone knew what Toranosuke Ishimaru was about.  _

_ They knew their hall monitor was the grandson of this monster.  _

_ Usually a scowl from Mondo would cut down the stares. Mondo was feared, being a gang leader and all.  _

_ Byakuya Togami was an exception. That snobby asshole would simply smirk at Mondo’s attempts to scare him, enraging him even more.  _

_ He just so happened to make eye contact with those piercing blue eyes at this moment.  _

_ He was on the verge of snapping until he felt a nudge into his side causing him to snap his attention back to his best friend. The smile was gone now, yet he didn’t look angry. _

_ “Let it go, Mondo. I can assure you, it is quite alright.”  _

_ “You always say that, and it keeps happening. I’m about to put my fo-“ _

_ “That’s enough, Mondo.” He cut him off, causing a silence between them. “I’m going to fix it. I just need them to realize I’m trying.” _

_ Mondo was about to continue until Taka walked into their class, ending their conversation. Mondo groaned quietly and turned slightly to continue shooting daggers at the blond heir, who seemed to grow bored of the shenanigans. He rolled his eyes, fixed his glasses, and turned to grab his books.  _

_ Mondo wanted to pummel him as well as a majority of people in this hall. He was tired of seeing the most caring person he knew being treated like this. What really pissed him off is that Taka was still so selfless when it came to these people. He’d give away his time or money to make sure his classmates were doing well, despite the treatment.  _

_ And he was manipulated so much because of this.  _

_ With these thoughts in mind, Mondo had to take a deep breath before walking into the classroom.  _

~~~

Just like usual, Mondo sat next to the hospital bed. What was unusual was the fact that he had a sheet of paper in front of him, on top of a binder, making it easier for him to write. 

He was _actually_ doing his homework. 

It frustrated him, and he remembered why he didn’t ever do it in the first place. It wasn’t that he was lazy, it was the fact that when he tried to do it he could never understand. Especially math. The numbers just taunted him, and when he saw a problem that contained letters as well, it made him even angrier. 

He was only on the third problem when he felt his grip on his pencil tighten. This was so much easier when Kiyotaka was with him. If he was here Mondo would’ve been calmer. He would’ve been able to look at these numbers without wanting to throw his books across the room. The beeping made his head hurt. Taka should’ve been here. 

Why did they have to treat his best friend like shit? Why did he have to go through this by himself? 

He turned to look at Taka’s body. His mind shifted from the homework. He had to stop thinking about it. His thoughts were now on Taka’s pale skin, and how the light blue hospital gown made him look so delicate. Mondo put his books on the ground and shifted the chair to turn to the bed. He put his hand on the cold wrist laying on the bed, and massaged it with his thumb. 

“You’re really doin’ a number on me y’know...” He made sure he didn’t sound mad. He wasn’t mad at Kiyotaka. He was mad at everything else. 

“‘S funny...Even though your not awake, you’re still makin’ me do my homework.” He put his elbow on the bed and leaned his cheek into his palm. “It’d be a lot better with my study buddy. It was always better with you.” 

He glanced down at his booksack as his grip tightened a little bit.

“I...I never even thanked you for doing any of that...for tolerating my anger issues...for always finding a way to make it better.” 

He felt himself close to tears.

“God, I need you, Taka.” 

He dropped his head, face on the bed. He had to stop himself. He couldn’t cry. Crying was for the weak. He couldn’t be weak. He had to be strong for Taka.

He lifted his head, eyes a little glossy. 

“Can’t believe ya got me feelin’ like this...lil’ fucker...” 

He ruffled the black hair, softer than usual, and picked up his books. He returned one hand to rest on Taka’s arm.

“Let’s try this again.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_ As usual, the two boys went to Mondo’s that afternoon to study and hang out. Their routine usually started with both of them studying, until Mondo got bored and began playing on his phone much to Taka’s dismay. _

_ Today was no different in routine, but Kiyotaka seemed off. For once, he hadn’t scolded Mondo for his usual messy room when they arrived. Even now, as they sat on the bed, Taka hadn’t asked Mondo how his day was like usual. When Mondo asked the question instead, his received a simple answer of “it was good.”  _

_ Mondo took note of his bluntness, and also noticed he didn’t have his usual stern face of concentration. In fact, he looked like he was only looking down at the pages of the science book rather than actually reading it.  _

_ Mondo was across from him, his back against the headboard. His foot was next to his friend’s crossed legs, so he moved it to bump his knee casually, an attempt to get some kind of response out of him. Taka showed no sign that he had even noticed the action. This caused Mondo to sit up with a sigh, removing the book from Taka’s lap.  _

_ “Mondo, come on. We need to-“ _

_ “Not until ya talk to me. You’re not actin’ like yourself. You ain’t even scolded me all day!”  _

_ “You haven’t done anything wrong for me to-“ _

_ “I threw a book at Leon earlier and you said nothing. Ya just stared off into space.” Mondo set the book on his pillow and scooted closer to Taka, getting comfortable and leaning against the bedroom wall, which the bed was pressed against.  _

_ Kiyotaka sighed and looked towards his book that had been stolen. Mondo noticed and grabbed the book, putting it under the pillow.  _

_ “You can have it back once ya talk t’ me.” _

_ Kiyotaka smiled slightly at his friend’s antics. He shuffled where he was against the wall as well. _

_ “I heard some rather vulgar things about myself today from our classmates, and it crossed my mind that nobody even tries to hide their hatred for me. I understand that people don’t like me because of my last name...but I just wish they would realize...” He stopped and hugged his legs close to his chest.  _

_ “I’m trying so hard. I just want people to see that my family isn’t bad. I’m not bad. If I follow the rules then people will realize I’m good. If I enforce the rules, people will realize how dedicated I am to being good. Not only that, but maybe I can prevent others from going down the same path as my grandfather.” His voice sounded shaky now. “I just want them to see that I’m not doing it to be bossy...o-or as a way to get on the teachers’ good side. I’m doing this so people can see just how hard I’m working. I need to fix things, Mondo.” _

_ Mondo put his arms behind his head as he listened. He couldn’t really relate to any of what was being said, so all he could do is try to help from and outsider’s point of view. _

_ “I hear ya. I need you to understand though...you’re not just an Ishimaru. You’re Kiyotaka. Ya don’t gotta do any of that for anyone else. Do what you need to do as Kiyotaka.” _

_ “I want to save my family’s name, Mondo. More than anything.” Mondo sighed at his stubbornness. _

_ “Is that all that happened? You’re just thinkin’ a lot?” Kiyotaka nodded, though Mondo noticed a little hesitation. He figured he didn’t want to be pressured into talking about it. He stood up from the bed and held a hand out.  _

_ “C’mon. We’re going ride.” _

_ “Mondo, I didn’t finish-“ _

_ “You can do it later. Let’s just get your mind off of these assholes, kay?”  _

_ Taka looked at his pillow where his text book was hidden, noticing how the corner was peaking out. His frown lifted into a smile. _

_ “Only if you wear a helmet this time.”  _

_ “Deal.” _

_ He turned to Mondo and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.  _

~~~

Mondo tapped his pencil against his the textbook he was reading. He found it easier to do homework when he held onto Kiyotaka’s arm. He could almost hear Taka’s usual supporting comments as he worked his equations. 

The door to the room opened with a slower creak than usual, causing Mondo’s attention to drift from the book. 

He expected to see the nurse, so he was shocked to see his older brother standing there, hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Knew you’d be here.” The older man walked deeper into the room and leaned against the wall before he looked at the textbook on Mondo’s lap. “Are you doing homework?”

“I guess. If that’s what ya wanna call it.” He put his book on the stand next to the chair. “What’re you doing’ here, Daiya?” Daiya moved a hand through his black slicked back hair. 

“Figured you could use some company. You’re here all the damn time. We don’t even ride no more.” Mondo realized he hadn’t rode the streets since the incident. 

“I just...I needa be here for him.” Both boys turned their heads to the still body in bed. They stood in silence for a while, almost out of respect, but mainly because neither knew what to say. 

“You’re a good dude, Mondo.” 

“I shoulda been there.”

“You were.”

“He tried to kill himself, Daiya! What kinda fuckin’ best friend lets that happen!”

“Mondo.”

“God, I shoulda beat the shit out of those bastards! I shouldn’t of let them keep treating him like shit! This wouldn’t even of happened if I hadn’t did what I did the night of the party!” 

“Mondo. Shut up and listen to me.” 

Daiya was now across from his brother, clutching his shaky shoulders.

“You were his best friend. The kid was like another little brother to me at the way he was always at the house. I saw the way he looked so happy when he was with you. You don’t just get that smile from anyone. Hell, maybe it was even more than that!”

Mondo glared at the ground, refusing to make any eye contact. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothin’. The point I’m trying to make is that you were there for him. Hell, you’re probably the reason he held on for so damn long. The fact that you’re here everyday instead of hangin’ out with the gang to forget about things says a lot. You’ve done more than enough, and I know Kiyo feels the same way.”

Mondo turned his head to look at his friend. He stared a moment before sighing. 

“You’re actin’ like him right now, ya know.” He ran a hand through the back of his hair. “I miss him, Daiya.”

“I’ve noticed.” He let go of the other’s shoulder. “But you need to stop blaming yourself. He sure as hell wouldn’t be havin’ any of that shit.” 

Mondo, once again, looked at his friend, almost thinking all the ruckus would wake him up, only for him to scold Mondo for trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He reached for Taka’s arm again before speaking. 

“Thank you, Daiya.” He rubbed the pale skin with his thumb. Daiya smiled at the interaction, but then crossed his arms.

“Ya mentioned somethin’ bout a party. What’s that about?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I wasn’t thinkin’ right. I’ll tell ya some other time.” Mondo’s frustration at the topic was visible, a look of guilt in his eyes. Daiya knew he didn’t want to think about whatever it was, so he changed the topic. 

“Once he wakes up, me, you, and him are gonna go for the ride of our lives.”

“As long as we wear helmets.” Daiya cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother’s statement.

“Ya never wear a helmet.” 

“It’s what he’ll want.” Mondo smiled, remembering all the times Taka would warn him of all the consequences that could take place for such reckless behavior.

Daiya mumbled something under his breath with a grin. 

The two talked about each other’s day, Daiya having some rather interesting stories about the mechanic shop he worked at. Time passed rather quickly.

“It’s gettin’ late. I’mma head back. Don’t stay here too late, and stop thinking so hard.” Daiya stood from his leaning position and made his way to the door. 

“Bye, Daiya. Thanks...drive safe.”

The door clicked, signaling the older’s departure. Mondo sighed and leaned his head back against the chair, then glanced at Taka’s wrist that was still in his hand. It hadn’t occurred to him before just how cold it was. He looked around for a spare blanket and noticed a closet.

Mondo stood from his spot and made his way to it before opening the doors and looking inside. He instantly found a few of them, folded and stacked neatly. He pulled one out before noticing a stack of clothes next to the sheets. On top of the clothes was a red fabric that Mondo recognized as Taka’s armband, judging by the white letters on it and the safety pin connected to it. He grabbed it before closing the doors and retreating to his spot. 

He laid the blanket over Taka to give him a little more warmth, making sure it fully covered his body. He then sat back down, the armband still in his hand. He stared down at it before tracing the letters with a finger. 

Mondo unpinned it before wrapping it around his own arm. His arms were a lot bigger than the armband’s owner’s, so he found it surprising that there was enough fabric to fit around his bicep. He was able to pin it with one hand after a while, though he wondered how Taka did this every damn day. 

He was going to learn though, and he was going to wear it everyday just as Taka had. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Violence Warning !

_ Mondo skipped school today.  _

_ He knew Kiyotaka was going to be pissed, so he tried to think of a good excuse that would get some pressure off of him, but he knew nothing he thought of would please his stubborn friend.  _

_ Kiyotaka would probably scold him before giving him the silent treatment for only a moment before he cracked. He could never stay mad at anyone except his grandfather. Even still, had that man come back to Kiyotaka, he’d likely be willing to listen to any apology. Maybe he even wanted an apology.  _

_ Owada parked his bike outside the back of the school where the two normally left from. Despite missing the school day, he still hoped Taka would want to grab a bite to eat like they normally did after every afternoon. _

_ Mondo kicked the stand down as he heard the final bell ring, signaling departure. He couldn’t help but smile at his timing as he got off the bike, leaning against the frame.  _

_ From the distant parking lot, he watched a few students walk out the back, even recognizing a few of their faces. People stopped coming out eventually, which only led to Mondo’s assumption that Taka was talking with a teacher. He pulled out his phone, smiling down at his lock screen featuring a picture of him and his best friend. It was a picture Daiya had taken of them while they were at the beach. It was simple enough, Mondo with an arm around Taka’s shoulders. They were both in their swimsuits, but Taka had a towel wrapped around his shoulders to dry off.  _

_ What really made this picture stand out is the huge smile Taka had on his face. It wasn’t rare to see the boy with a smile on his face, but the one in this picture looked so real. It was contagious, even. That’s why Mondo had it set as his lock screen in the first place.  _

_ He glanced up from his phone as he saw a glimpse of fiery red hair. He grinned seeing the boy make his way to his silver Mercedes. _

_ “Kuwata! My man!” Mondo made his way to his friend. Leon hadn’t noticed Mondo until he heard his voice, turning at the greeting. He returned the grin with a cocked eyebrow.  _

_ “Well, if it isn’t the ultimate class skipper.” The two clasped hands before pulling each other forward as their usual greeting. Leon pulled away and put a hand on his hip.  _

_ “It drove Taka insane, I could just tell. He seemed antsy all day. He couldn’t even concentrate during class. You’re in some deep shit, man.” Mondo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  _

_ “I know, I’m gonna make it up to ‘em. Where is he anyways? Did you see him comin’ out?” _

_ Leon scratched his chin and looked towards the door.  _

_ “Not that I recall. He was in last hour though.” _

_ Mondo tensed up a little. It was probably nothing.  _

_ But why did he feel like something was wrong?  _

_ “I’m gonna go find him.” Mondo turned and lifted a hand in departure. “Later, man. Thanks.” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Mondo heard Leon’s car start as he made his way to the back entrance. He’d be fucked if a teacher saw him entering the school at the end of the day, but he didn’t care. He had to find Kiyotaka.  _

_ He just hoped he’d get to him first.  _

_ He walked past the spot where the two had originally met on homecoming night, and stopped upon hearing a faint noise. It came from the boy’s bathroom.  _

_ He stopped and listened for a moment to make sure it wasn’t his adrenaline putting things in his head. He heard another noise, which sounded like a faded shout.  _

_ He hadn’t realized he was sweating as he rushed to the bathroom, pulling the door open quickly.  _

_ At first glimpse, all he saw was a guy leaning against the sink, cigarette in his mouth. He looked at Mondo with fear and immediately stood from his leaning position. What really caught Mondo’s attention was the two pairs of feet he saw through the bottom gap of one of the stalls.  _

_ “P-Please! I’m not going t-“ The voice was cut off buy a splash and another sharp voice.  _

_ “You’re gonna start shit like you always do! We ain’t stupid! And if you open your mouth about any of this I’ll fucking kill you, prick!”  _

_ Mondo didn’t recognize the second voice, but he knew that first voice all too well. He shoved past the first guy to witness the stomach wrenching scene in the stall.  _

_ There was a another student, holding Kiyotaka’s head down in the toilet bowl as he struggled, hands trying to push way. The student turned to look at what caused the looming shadow only to be pulled out of the stall and thrown against the sink. Whoever the other guy was, presumably an acquaintance or some sort to the one Mondo was currently clutching, had already retreated from the bathroom.  _

_ “Hey man, wh-!”  _

_ Mondo was in a fit of rage as he collided his fist to the boy’s face, sending him to the ground with a thump.  _

_ He wasn’t done. He was pissed. _

_ He got down to straddle the bleeding perpetrator and went ham. He sent more punches forward, colliding with his teeth, nose, and anywhere he could access. He was blinded with rage at this point and didn’t care about the fact that he wasn’t even putting up a fight, only trying to muster out a few words.  _

_ “Mondo, stop!”  _

_ His vision faded from the red as he turned to the voice. Kiyotaka’s top half was soaking wet, his eyes bloodshot. He was violently shaking, holding onto the stall’s frame for support. _

_ “Please...let’s just go, Mondo...” _

_ “Taka, they-“ _

_ “Mondo, please...I just want to go home...”  _

_ Mondo looked down at the bleeding and bruised body he was holding. He was still breathing, he’d be fine. He deserved it after all.  _

_ Mondo let go of the body and got up, taking his leather jacket off, wrapping it around Taka’s shivering form. He placed a hand on Taka’s lower back as he heard a choked out sob. He kept his hand there, watching intently as they walked out the bathroom, leaving the battered body there for whoever would find him.  _

_ “We need to call someone to help him...”  _

_ “No. We gotta get you home.”  _

_ “He probably has family that’s worried-“ _

_ “Fuck him and his family! He tried to fuckin’ drown you!”  _

_ They slowly made their way to Mondo’s bike. Mondo was about to get on, desperate to get Taka home away from this place.  _

_ He didn’t get to though. The smaller stood still for a moment, almost as though he was processing what just happened. He threw himself forward and let himself sob into Mondo’s chest, clutching his tank top. The biker was able to ignore the wetness on his shirt from Taka’s drenched hair, and he wrapped his strong arms around the other, holding him close.  _

_ “W-Why can’t they u-understand?! I-I’m n-ot like  h-him ! I-I o-only w-w-want what’s b-est-“  _

_ “I know, Taka. Just breathe. It’s not going to happen again. You need to catch your breath.” _

_ They stood like that for a while, Mondo rubbing his back as he let him cry. Taka had bottled up these emotions a lot, so all of this shocked Mondo in the slightest, but his adrenaline was still pumping and he couldn’t think about that right now.  _

_ Eventually, the sobbing slowed down to just chokes and hiccups. He put his chin on Taka’s head.  _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” _

_ “You got nothing to be sorry for. Take all the time you need.” Owada backed away to get a good luck at his face. “Can ya breathe fine?”  _

_ Taka said something that only came out as a mumble.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “I feel sick-“ _

_ Mondo felt himself being pushed away before Taka rushed from the gravel of the parking lot. He kneeled in the grass instead as he vomited.  _

_ The biker sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to really help. Despite the retching, he kneeled beside the other and rubbed his back once again, moving his other hand to push any of Taka’s loose hairs out of the way.  _

_ The hall monitor leaned back onto his heels as he panted, trying to regain his breath. He allowed Mondo to help him up, but refused to make any eye contact. _

_ “Th-Thank you. I’m s-sorry.”  _

_ Mondo walked him to his bike once again.  _

_ “Think you can hold on and stuff properly? Or do ya need a moment? I can call Daiya to come pick us up in the truck-“ _

_ “I’m fine. Everything’s going to be fine.”  _

_ They got on the bike, Mondo assisting the other. He gave Taka the helmet he always kept for him and helped him snap it on. _

_ He made sure the grip that was wrapped around his waist was tight enough before he drove out the parking lot, going a lot slower than normal.  _

_ So he didn’t get the lecture he thought he was going to get, but he would’ve much preferred that.  _

_ He hoped to get an explanation for everything that took place before he walked into the bathroom, but for now he just wanted to get this boy to safety. _

~~~

Mondo stared down at his desk, fiddling with the safety pin that kept the red band around his arm. The classroom was loud due to the presence of a substitute teacher. Luckily, the biker was able to drown it out. 

That’s how he had been getting through these school days. He didn’t want to hear sympathy from people who never gave a shit before, and he especially didn’t want to hear it from people who had caused his best friend to try to take his own life. It wasn’t Mondo they should be asking about anyways. 

A handful of his classmates asked about Kiyotaka, wanting to know how he was. 

Leon Kuwata, of course, was one of them. He wasn’t as close to Mondo as Kiyotaka was, but they were still buddies, and quite frankly, Leon was one of the only people Mondo didn’t want to beat up right now. Leon had even been friendly with Kiyotaka before the situation. Their personalities clashed, of course, but the two were able to laugh it off. Owada remembered just how happy Taka was to have another friend after meeting the baseball star after he joined them for lunch one day.

And then there was Chihiro Fujisaki, a smaller boy. He had nervously approached Mondo in the locker room one day after P.E., and asked how he was doing. It pissed Mondo off, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to smash his head in with the nearest dumbbell. 

He was making him look weak. He wasn’t weak.

He anger had presided, however, after Chihiro asked about Taka’s state as well. Mondo, who had been responding with short, blunt answers, decided to ease up on the kid, and told him he was still recovering. That’s all he felt he needed to say except for the small “thanks” he murmured as they departed. 

Among the other students who asked were Yasuhiro Hagakure, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Sayaka Maizono. It was the first time he remembered talking to any of them except for Sayaka, considering her and Leon were together a lot. If he had talked with the others before, he sure as hell didn’t remember. 

So now he sat in the back of the class as the noise grew louder and louder. It was definitely a change in atmosphere that had surrounded the school for the last two weeks. Upon hearing the announcement that one of their classmate’s were in critical condition, word got around fast. 

It was weird. Despite the lack of a hall monitor, nobody ran between classes, and the halls were always unusually quiet. Mondo thought he was just doing good at drowning out the world until Leon had mentioned that dreariness. 

Owada would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that silence in place of the noise of the classroom. 

A blue eyed girl with brunette hair, pulled up into a high pony tail approached him, holding what looked like a large poster, folded in half. 

He looked up at her, remembering her as the ultimate swimmer. Aoi Asahina, he recalled. 

“Hey, Owada! The class made Ishimaru a card!” She held it up to him, displaying the bright letters that read “Get Well Soon!” There were a bunch of signatures, some with little messages under them. 

“Didja wanna sign it? I know he was your best friend, and this is probably really hard for you...” 

Mondo felt a fist clench. He read some of the messages under the signatures.

**_ “We miss you!” _ **

**_ “Hope you feel better!” _ **

**_ “It’s not the same without you!” _ **

They were all so...fake. Mondo wanted no part in something so stupid.

“No, I’m fine.”

Aoi looked a little stunned at his answer, obviously not expecting his rejection of signing his best friend’s get well soon gift. 

“Oh...well...if ya change your mind.” She went back to the group, taking another glance at Mondo, who kept his gaze down at his desk. She went back to talking with her group cheerfully, earning a scoff from Mondo. 

Even if they did care, it was too late.

“You don’t have to conceal your emotions.” 

He flinched, not expecting to hear a voice from behind him. He looked back to see the only person in his class that was bigger than him, the ultimate martial artist, Sakura Ogami. 

“I’m _not_ ,” he responded coldly. He rarely saw Sakura exhibit emotions herself, so she was just being hypocritical. She always had a stern look on her face, and her voice was always monotone. 

There was silence between the two again, and he was about to ask why she was back here, and not with the others, until something else caught his eye. The fist he was already making clenched even more at the sight. 

He saw Byakuya Togami signing the card, an expressionless face. He set the pen aside and crossed his arms, listening in on the conversation of the group. 

Mondo’s teeth hurt at how bad they were clenched. He stood up sharply before hearing Sakura’s voice again. 

“It’s really bold of you to wear his armband. I’m sure it’s what he’d want.” 

Mondo turned his head to look at her again, his rage dying down at her words. He glanced down at the armband again, and thought about what she said.

_ I’m sure it’s what he’d want. _

Sakura was right. It is what he’d want. What Taka wouldn’t want is for him to march over to that table and give all of them a piece of his mind like he had originally planned. 

He felt his fists unclench as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, eyes still on that red material around his bicep. 

He left the desk and slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants. The conversation between the students halted as he approached them. He reached a hand out and grabbed the pen. Aoi smiled. 

“Changed your mind, Owada?” 

“Yeah. Where can I sign?” 

She opened the card once again. 

“Anywhere! He’s your best friend after all!”

Damn right. Kiyotaka was his best friend, and he was proud of that, despite everything that happened between them.

He settled for a spot in the center, writing in his messy, but legible handwriting. 

**_ Get well soon, Taka. I miss ya bro. _ **

He set the pen down and smiled down at card. He didn’t forgive these people, and he probably never would, but he knew Kiyotaka would be so proud of him.

“I can bring it to ‘em after school, if ya want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two main antagonists of this chapter weren’t named because I don’t want to antagonize anyone’s comfort characters.


End file.
